Players have become bored with traditional gaming machines, and operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting games available since players continue to seek more entertainment and enjoyment from different types of gaming devices. It is desirable to provide players with new game schemes where the players have an opportunity to receive winning payout and are entertained simultaneously.
It is expected that there are members of the potential gaming public who have had positive experiences with non-card games and who would be attracted to the electronic games which are related to conventional graphics and colors.
The player of the presented game is completely involved in the game. The outcome of the game directly depends on the player's decisions, and at the same time doesn't require any special skills or knowledge. It is kind of a mix of chance and skill games. The rules of this game are extremely simple.